


In For A Knut...

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Blaise/Harry, Community: hp_may_madness, First Time Blow Jobs, HP May Madness 2016, Hook-Up, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a good thing.” and ‘first time (for anything)’ from Day 14 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For A Knut...

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/34221.html)

“It’s a good thing they both opted for best men,” Draco muttered as they hurried quickly through the door of Draco’s hotel room. They could still hear the party thrumming below.

“Eh?” grunted Ron, far more interested in the wonderful things Draco’s mouth was doing to his neck, rather than what it had been saying.

“I would hate to break tradition,” Draco explained, as he hurriedly undid Ron’s trousers, “but let’s just say I wouldn’t be nearly so eager to get on my knees for a bridesmaid.” With a wink, Draco dropped to the floor.

“On your kn..? Oh, _fuck_ …” Ron’s hands instinctively threaded through Draco’s hair as he enthusiastically sucked Ron’s cock. “You’re… bloody _hell_! R-really… good at that, _fuck_!”

It wasn’t long before Ron warned Draco he was close, and Draco stood, kissing him hard.

“Do you, er, want me to… erm…” Ron stammered, pointedly looking downwards. Draco’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, fuck. Please tell me this isn’t your first time with a man…”

Ron went red, but tried to look determined. “Well, I don’t think it’ll be the last, so, y’know... In for a knut, in for a galleon.” And with that, he dropped to his knees.


End file.
